Vive l'eau!
by Louna
Summary: le résulta dune convo sur msnEn collaboration avec MPZTen gros...ca la pas de but....mais bon venez lire si vous voulez rireRR please!


D.A : tous ceux de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling

N.A : alors nous revoicient avec une nouvelle fic, mic et moi, qu'on a créé un soir sur msn^^vive msn^^Ça l'as vraiment pas de but mais bon lisez et dites nous ce que vous en penser^^

Louna : *saute dans le fleuve*

Mpzt : j'vais pas te chercher. Il fait frette dehors. Pi c'est trop loin

Louna : ok j'va me rapprocher *saute dans la rivière Lacorne*

PAF 

Louna : oups  c'est pas assez creux… pi c'est toute ouarck! *resort pi se jette dans la rivière des prairies* bon c'est tu assez proche?

Mpzt : *va chercher Louna*

Louna : *resort de l'eau pis grelotte*

Mpzt : *pousse Louna dans l'eau pace qu'il vient de penser qu'il aime pas son loup*

Louna : AILLE! *glouglouglou en train de se noyer parce qu'elle sait pas nager*

Mpzt : avant que tu te noies tu préfère tu être incinérée ou enterrée?

Louna : enterrée svp ^^

Mpzt : ok *attend que Louna se noie*

Louna : *se noie*

Mpzt : c'est long… 

Louna : il faut le faire avec classe tsé quand même *en train de se noyer en bougeant les bras comme une débile avec une face d'aliénée*

Mpzt : coudon achève! *pitche des cailloux pour que ça aille plus vite*

Louna : *en recoit un sur la tête et tombe évanouie dans l'eau* chui noyée!

Mpzt : bon… pense ma y aller moi…

*mais soudain*

Louna : *ressort de l'eau parce que son loup l'a sauvé*

Wolfy le loup : *dépose Louna sur le sol et se jette à l'eau pour noyer mpzt*

Mpzt : *cale wolfy*

Wolfy: *mord mpzt au bras, aux jambes pi… ou il faut pas*

Mpzt : bah anyway chui immortel…

Wolfy: même à ça ça doit faire mal, un gars ça a toujours mal quand ça se fait 

frapper la ^^

Louna : niack niack niack *evil*

Wolfy: *continue à mordre mpzt*

Mpzt : haha wolfy t'es tout mouillé!

Wolfy : haha toi aussi! ^^

Mpzt : ça te va pas bien!! : P

Wolfy : grrrrrrrrrrr *montre les crocs* 

Mpzt : grrrrrrrrrr *montre les crocs*

Wolfy : PARCE QUE J'AI L'AIR MAIGRE QUAND JE SUIS MOUILLÉ?!? Pi jai des plus gros crocs que toi :p

Louna : *fait une grimace*

Wolfy : *se secout et toute l'eau revole sur mpzt*

Mpzt : *sors dans l'eau et pousse louna dan l'eau*

Wolfy : * mord mpzt sur une fesse pis plonge chercher Louna*

Louna : tu peux tu arrêter de me pousser? Tsé quand même j'ai pas d'autre linge 

moua lala *porte une paire de pant large pis un chandail qui lui arrive au genou*

Mpzt : …non *pousse louna dans l'eau*

Louna : *sors de l'eau frustrée avec ses yeux bleu électrique, pogne mpzt et le noie* …AILLE J'AI UNE IDÉE!! ^^ *claque des doigts pi Sirius, Remus, Trelawney, McGonagall, Draco, Harry pi Snape apparaissent*

Mpzt : grrrrrrr ze l'aime po lui *pousse draco dans l'eau*

Louna : YO Snape tu viens te laver les cheveux?!

Wolfy : *arrive en arrière de lui pis mord Snape, qui tombe dans l'eau*

Sirius : regardez moua! ^^ *fait un plongeon dans les style Jack Spearow*

Louna : ooooooooooouuuuuuuu trop chou! ^^

Sirius : *ressort de l'eau* ouais hein?

Louna : ^^

Mpzt : ¬_¬

Louna : BEN QUOI?! *jette mpzt dans leau*

Wolfy : *jette tout le reste du monde dans l'eau*

Remus : Ah c'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain! On fait des grosses bubulles! On joue au sous-marin!

Trelawney : je me baignerai pas! C'est pas bon pour la peau!

McGonagall : *sors de l'eau, pogne Trelawney et la cale*

Trelawney : *repousse Sirius* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mais nous sommes 13 dans la rivière on va tous mourir!

Tlm : ¬_¬

Louna : ouin pis?! J'suis bin né un vendredi 13!!

Trelawney : ah non tien j'ai mal compté…

Wolfy : *nage comme si de rien n'était*

Harry : oh merde mes lunettes sont mouillées!

Draco : ah pi fuck *pogne les lunettes saute dessus pi les envoye ailleurs*

Mpzt : *pitche des cailloux à Draco* toi là…

Toutes les filles : EILLE! *sautent sur mpzt et le noient*

Trelawney : non moi j'ai pas sauté dessus…

Louna : a toi la le scarabée! *pogne une grosse roche pi lui lance en pleine face*

Tlm : merci!

Louna : da rien! ^^

Mpzt : snif… vous êtes donc ben po fins…

Louna : ben oui toi à ce que je vois yen a pas d'autres plus laide que toi la vieille folle!

Mpzt : toi là insulte pou Trelawney! *cale Louna dans l'eau*

*Sarrose tous*

Harry : oh non j'ai perdu mes lentilles de contacte je vois plus rien!

Sirius : ah ta gueule harry! *pogne trelawney (qu'il prend pour une roche) pi lui pitche en pleine face*

Mpzt : je savais pas que tes yeux ils étaient même pas vert pour de vrai!

Louna : bon le balafré va se la fermer…

Draco : oh merde mes lentilles bleu-gris-qui-font-que-toutes-les-filles-sont-à-mes-pieds!

Louna : tsssssss moi je suis pas à tes pieds fils à papa! Même si t'es cute… oh merde! Je viens de dire un compliment!

Snape : wow le premier que tu dis depuis qu'on te connais (aller lire ma fic abandonnée orpheline et détestée sur le profil Louna^^)

Louna : *se frappe la tête sur une roche*

Remus : nan moi elle m'en a dit! *grimace*

Sirius : sniff snif… pas à moi

Harry : heu… c'est parce que t'es même pas avec elle!

Sirius : ah oui tiens, c'est ben trop vrai ^^

Trelawney : sirius, je t'aime

Sirius : OH MERDE! *part en courant*

Louna : *pogne Trelawney par le collet* aille tu touches pas à mon sirius ok toi la vieille patente!

Trelawney : …ok… : (

Harry et Draco : mais c'est quoi que je vais faire sans mes lentilles?!?

Mpzt : dur

Louna : *saute sur mpzt pi le noie*

Tlm : *sautent dans l'eau en faisant une bombe*

PLOUF!

The end ^_^

Voilà notre jolie petite histoire sans but!^^On espère que vous avez aimer^^REVIEWVER PLEASE!^^

_Byebye_

_~Louna~_

_   &_

_(:*~MPZT~*:)___


End file.
